Full Moon
by Yo Vespuria
Summary: Rejin is apart of the lost Lunari people, who was thought to be no more. He joins the League to show that his people are still alive to only meet Diana. A lost woman who was hated and hunted all her life. Will he be able to save Diana from her dark path? Or will she fall for the dark side of the moon? Disclaimer: Do not own LoL. Diana x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vespuria: Whats up reader's, I'm back with another story, this has been in my imagination for awhile so i wanted to get it out. I 'm so tired right now staying up so late to write and publish this. I'll correct my mistakes asap! Anyway this is a Diana x OC fanfic and will be adventurous romance to help Diana find her true peace, and save all of Valoran. Enjoy chapter 1! Review, criticize and give tips on better wording and grammar. New chapter for Tale of Flaming Sky Adventure will be up tomorrow. Later!**

 **Chapter 1: What the eyes tell**

 **Normal View**

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" came the voice of a female over a loudspeaker.

5 glowing blue lights flashed, then 5 beings appeared in the blue light. A woman with silver hair opened her lavender colored eyes that seemed to have a glow to them. Her face was absent of any emotion as she looked around. Instantly she put a hand over her nose as something foul was next to her.

This woman was no other than Diana, The scorn of the Moon. She was summoned today with 4 other champions to do another match on the rift. As she looked over teammates for the source of smell she spotted the creature asap.

'Angel, why didn't u tell me this thing was going to be on my team?' she asked her summoner with a disgusted tone. The creature she was talking about was Twitch, The Plague Rat. She has been in a few matches with him and his stench is just too much to bare. She never did like the creatures that ran around the Institute. As she looked at the rest of her team she spotted a woman with blond hair floating with a gust of wind around her. 'Janna the Storm's Fury' she thought. She looked to the next one, a giant white lion beast man with a giant blade in his right hand and daggers on his left arm as if they were claws. 'Rengar, the Pridestalker'. she said as she looked on to her final team. As she looked at him she scowled. Here was a man that she hated just as much as a Solari. This guy is from her home Mt. Targon, but a different village.

"Thought i had a good team until i seen i had a coward behind a mask as a teammate." she said coldly to him.

This man she was scowling at was 'Pantheon, The Artisan of War'. Pantheon knew she was talking to him and decided to play along. He smirked under his helmet "To think i had you on my team this time. I wished u were on the opposite team so i can shove my spear through that pretty little skull of yours" he said with a hint of malice in his voice as he went to the shopkeeper to buy some items. Him and Diana just kept staring at each other with hate in their eyes. They had tons of run-ins on the rift, and it wasn't really pleasant. After Pantheon ran off to lane, the thick air of tension disappeared as well.

Rengar just chuckled as he bought his own items and went to the bottom lane jungle. Janna gave a worried look as she got her items and followed after him. Twitch just looked at Diana and offered her cheese that looked green. "Its fresh, would you like some?" he asked. Diana just looked at him in disgust before buying her items as she walked to lane. "Suit yourself" Twitch said as he ate the cheese and bought his items and went after his support to go help leash.

Diana walked to lane as she had a few minutes before the game started. As she was walking she heard a voice in her head. It was that of a female. "Oh sorry Diana, i was talking to some of the other summoners about a strategy." she apologized.

'It's fine,who is my opponent?' she asked rudely. 'Hmmm to be honest i have no idea. Grandmaster summoner is really strict on this blind pick, so the teams don't know who is fighting who. Soooo be alert' she said ignoring the way how Diana spoke to her.

With that said Diana sighed. She thought about her studies of the moon while she waited for the game to start. She opened her eyes as she heard tiny footsteps of creatures. 'Alright let's do this Diana!' her summoner Angel said with some excitement.

Diana just shook her head at this girl's excitement and went to start her farming. 5 minutes has passed and Diana had racked up enough gold, but her lane opponent was still nowhere near to be found.

'Where is my opponent?' she asked her summoner. ' I don't know it's strange they aren't there yet, let m- DIANA MOVE OUT THE WAY!' Angel yelled.

Shocking Diana with her random outburst, she narrowly moved out the way of a shuriken. That meant trouble. She looked over to the newcomer and seen it was Zed, the Master of Shadows. He looked at her and decided to speak.

"First time i ever went against you, i heard you're good, but let's see how good are your reflexes." he said as he threw another shuriken, this time it killed 3 of her minions.

'Careful Diana, Zed is very strong, it seems he wasn't messing around as he has a red buff, and then it seems he went top with their jungler amumu to gank Pantheon.' Angel filled her in.

Diana nodded her head and started to play a little safe, if they killed Pantheon, that means she was next to get ganked, while pantheon was waiting to respawn. They farmed for a bit, but as she went for more minions, she seen Rengar was in a bush, getting ready to stealth.

They locked eyes, then Diana decided to initiate. Using her crescent blade, she shot some moonlight in an arc at Zed, then dashed towards him in a blur, Rengar decided to come in from stealth and jumped on Zed. Being the more experience than the two in reflexes, he threw a shadow behind Diana and swapped places with it. Diana knew of his skills with shadows and was right on his tail. Rengar threw a bola at Zed to slow him down, but was then entangled by a bandage. Turning around in shock he seen Amumu who caught onto him, Opening his mouth in a roar, he shouted to Diana. "IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE, RU- he didn't get to finish as Amumu used his ultimate which entangled him and Diana, from moving.

Diana gasped in shock, and a fear was written on her as she couldn't move. She looked for Zed, but only seen blurry shadow, then 3 shadows around her. She closed her eyes as she seen that he was about to kill her first.

'Dammit, why didn't i see this gank coming' she questioned herself, as she felt Zed's mark go off and tear her armor; a deep wound opened, a blood pool was forming around her as she fell to her knees. Coughing up blood she knew she was about to be finished off. Amumu and their adc Miss Fortune finished off Rengar. Twitch and Janna was on their way after killing their support nami, but she would be dead about time they arrived.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zed laughed as he kicked Diana in her open wound in her stomach. SHe flew back a bit and she clutched her stomach in agonizing pain and had tear streaming down her face. The only bad thing about being in the institue, death felt so real. "You fought well, Scorn of the Moon, but it ends here." Zed said as he brought up one of his arm blades and was about aim for her heart to finish her.

She could hear in her mind her summoner was arguing with another summoner in the background about not warding and counter ganks. Before she could be killed off, there was a loud explosion and she heard Zed grunt and the sound of metal hitting something. She looked up to see Pantheon had respawned and ulted mid to rush in and help. He made quick work of zed and and Amumu, Miss Fortune still wanted to kill off Diana for the extra team gold and ran up to get a good shot, as soon as she hot, she felt her body pierced by arrows and the smell of something foul came behind her. She looked behind her to go wide eyed. Twitch was behind her shooting arrow after arrow into her, she died before she could register what could happen and disappeared in a white glow.

Diana smiled as she seen she was spared. Her health was really low, and she couldn't move from being paralyzed from the damage. 'Angel can you recall me, so i can heal?' she called out to her summoner. She heard some chattering, then she heard the girl's voice again. 'Some people are just rude, sorry about that, alrighty doing that now.' she said as Diana seen a blue glow around her.

She looked to her team as she was recalling, they were knocking down her tower and was heading to dragon next. She caught eyes with Pantheon who struck the final blow on the tower. Twitch and Janna ran off to dragon, and as Pantheon ran after, he shouted to Diana. "Don't think I'll save you again heretic." he said coldly and ran off.

Diana glared at him, as she returned to base. The people of Mt. Targon disgusted her. Just because she didn't follow the ways of the sun and war, she was outcasted. Leona was one of her childhood friends as well, but even Leona has resentment to her. She spent years wandering around Runeterra, on the run from hunters and looking for some hope of a new home. Every stay she went, she was followed and could only enjoy a bit of it. She felt her wound heal and she was back to full hp. She took a second to take a deep breath to process everything in her head.

Angel came in her head and decided to speak up. 'Hey Diana are you going to be ok? I heard that final comment from Pantheon, will you be able to finish the match out?' she said with a worried voice. Diana gave a small smile and nodded her head.

'I'm fine Angel, let's just get this done? I got other things to do after this.' she said as she bought a couple core items and ran back to lne.

25 minutes later…

THe game was a up and down battle for Diana's team, it was lots of close calls and their zed and top lane Darius got fed and was causing havoc. The game could've went anyway way as Twitch and Pantheon was keeping them in the game. Rengar was shut down a lot, but was doing enough to keep Fortune dead. Diana had a fair share of kills, but was killed quite a bit by Zed and Darius.

This next fight decided who would win. Her team regrouped and decided to go check baron because the enemy team has been missing for 2 minutes. As soon as they reached the river where baron was at. They seen the enemies fighting him, they seen Baron had a little health left, Rengar instantly went stealth and ran in, the enemy team heard him and hurried their pace. Janna called in a tornado and sent it towards the team, as soon as they were knocked up, Twitch unleashed tons of his poisonous arrows, each one piercing through the champions, Pantheon leaped in and attacked Nami, to kill the support fast, Rengar and Amumu called in their smites and it seem Amumu had gotten it off and won. The enemy team with baron decided to fight back, but they were already on the losing end.

Amumu ulted, entangling Janna twitch pantheon and Rengar. Miss Fortune decided to use Bullet time and unleashed her ult on all of them while laughing like a maniac, mowing their health down. Zed still full health, hopped on to Diana. She used a moon shield and charged him. They locked weapons and was dancing around aiming for each others vitals. Diana was keeping up with Zed as he tried to fight with shadows. 'It won't work this time' she thought as she had the upper hand on zed. That was until he disappeared in a blur and 3 shadows attacked her. She seen them all lay attacks on her, cutting her up and doing tons of damage to her. Zed shadow kicked her and was sent towards him.

Diana seen Zed had his blade out and it would impale her as soon as the mark goes off to kill her. Time slowed down for her as she seen the blade approaching her throat. As soon as she felt the tip about to pierce, everything froze. 'huh?' she thought as she looked at Zed who had his blade aimed at her throat, she couldn't move either, but she heard this ringing noise and it was annoying. After 3 seconds or so, she looked around and seen piles of bodies. Her team was mowed down by Fortune's ult, but she was killed in the process. It seem Zed had escaped and Darius went back to split pushing. He was attacking their inhibitor turret.

'Whew, didn't think Zed would run off after i used zhonyas on you. The team is down Diana it's up to us to defend it from Zed and Darius. Zed recalled after taking too much damage so he won't be back for awhile. Darius has half health but deciding to push anyway' Angel said. She started recalling Diana and she was back to base after a few seconds healed up.

Not to far off from her left she seen Darius was attacking the tower, it was under half and would fall after a few more hits, she ran in fast thanks to homeguard and charged the hand of Noxus.

Darius smiled. "Oh it's you, Zed didn't kill you huh? Well i'll split your pretty self in half." he said as he put his axe out and pull Diana towards him. She quickly felt a sharp pain as Darius used his w and put a deep gash in her side, she winced in pain, but she couldn't let him win. Diana called the power of the moon and put a shield around her. 3 orbs orbited around her and rushed at darius dazing him. She threw a moon slash at him and rushed him with her ult. She was behind him and slammed her sword in the ground to pull darius close under tower. Seeing as tower focused on him for attacking her she took advantage of this.

Darius seeing what she was planning, spinned and the tip of his axe sent Diana into her tower. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, that swing took a huge chunk of life from her. Darius knew he was about to die, but he needed to at least ace her team. He started running towards Diana with the intent to chop her in half with his Noxian Guillotine. Diana was half conscious and half dead. She heard a mumbling in her head, but she could see Darius running full force at her.

'GET UP NOW, MO-' was the voice in her head, and it wasn't her summoner. It was a voice she never heard before. She couldn't really tell what it was, but it woke her up. She jumped blade in hand and used her last bit of mana to dash Darius with Lunar Rush. Darius couldn't turn around fast enough to ult her, but as he turned his head he seen her blade glow and she smirked. "Hand of Noxus, goodbye" she said as she slashed Darius in the big man fell down and she looked at his body disappear in that white light.

'YOU DID IT! YOU SAVED US A TOWER AND INHIBITOR, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!' came from Angel as she shouted. She was squealing in excitement and Diana can tell she would be like this for awhile.

As she walked back to the healing platform to heal, her team respawned. They looked at her and could tell she been through a hellish fight. She was covered in blood again and had another deep wound.

"Nice kill moonlady, you have the fight of a warrior but lack the skills to leave unhurt, but it was a honorary kill" Rengar said with acknowledgement. Diana nodded her head in thanks.

"That was amazing Diana, i knew you could do it" Janna said with a smile. Diana smiled back to her.

Twitch looked at her and laughed. "That was awesome, but have you met my fleas? Their even more awesome." he said as he started to scratch himself. This cause Janna to back away in disgust.

Diana plugged her nose, she was ready to get away from this rat. 'Don't team me up with him again Angel.' she said to her summoner with disgust. 'I'll see what i can do' she replied back.

"Good work heretic, them years of trying to survive helped you out, i wonder how long that luck will last" Pantheon said rudely. Janna and Rengar glared at him for ruining the team moment. Pantheon brushed them off. "anyway let's go end this game, we still got time until they respawn. Only person left is zed." He said as he ran down mid. Janna and twitch followed him.

Rengar looked at her, before sighing and ran off after. Diana scowled but started to follow too. Pantheon was right, her years of surviving against Mt Targon's hunters was the reason she can fight like she can. She learned how to use spells and fighting techniques from the Lunari scrolls she found, but she turned out a bitter person.

'Sorry, he's such a jackass Diana, but hey tomorrow we are introducing a new champion, this guy is awesome and to be honest you will probably get along with this guy. Especially from where he's from. Oh and he's cute hehe, maybe it's time for a lover for you eh?' Angel said trying to get some kind of reaction out of Diana. She took the bait.

Diana cheeks flushed a small tint of pink, and scoffed. 'I doubt that would happen, i got too many important things on my mind and tons of work to do.' she said as she was almost to the enemies base. Her team was already destroying the inhibitor.

'YEAH YEAH, but really you i guarantee you will like this guy, he is… very interesting and the stuff he knows will probably be the key to what you are looking for.' Angel said. Key to what she was looking for? What was Angel getting at? 'What do you mean?' she asked her summoner.

'HMMM i don't know, you'll have to find out tomorrow like the rest of the champions hehe, oh look they surrendered!' She said with a squeal.

Diana looked up to see the sign, enemy team voted 4 against 1 for surrender. As she reached the base she seen the nexus explode. Her team shouted in victory as they 1 by 1 started to return to the champion platform.

"Your luck is good, but you lack will to use that power of yours. Next time be ready, the institute wont save you" she heard Zed say as she turned to see him behind her. He disappeared in some shadows.

'Ok that was weird, anyway good work Diana see you when you return!' Angel said. Diana could no longer hear her in her mind, and before she knew it she seen white and was back in front of her team. They all nodded thanks to each other and went on their way. Some champions was in the main hall as they spectated the match.

Diana didn't like to be near most people, so she went to her room. As she walked she felt a presence following her. She turned around and seen nothing was there. 'The moon does not lie to me, where are you hiding?' she thought to herself as she reached her room. As she opened her door, she was grabbed from the inside and was pulled in. She yelped in surprise from someone being in her room.

After she seen who it was she blushed in embarrassment from the surprise yell she made.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH, oh man.. heheheh, that was too… hehe" came the voice of her summoner that play a match with. There stood a woman no older than the age of 20. She was in a black robe and her blond hair was hanging freely. She was holding her sides as she was laughing hysterically at Diana.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other summoners, in the summoner's building?" Diana asked with a cold voice. "How did you even get here in my room before me?" After laughing for a little bit longer, Angel looked at Diana.

"Well i should be, but i wanted to see my best friend after that match." she said with a big smile. Even though Diana tries to brush her off a lot, she knew deep down she had a soft spot for the summoner. She was the only person who tried to be a friend with her since joining the League.

"So was that you that was tailing me back to my apartment?" she asked. Angel looked at her for a second and tilted her head. "Nope i came in through your window, i don't know what you're talking about" she said. Obviously it was a lie. She was grinning to wide after that sentence.

Diana feigned ignorance "Ohhhh i wonder who it was that was following me, it made me tense and scared me" she said with smile went away and it seem Diana's mocking towards her ticked her off.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled as she looked at Diana with a pout. It was Diana's turn to let out a small laugh. "Hmph. not funny at all" Angel said clearly upset.

Diana gave a small smile as she looked at her friend. 'You are literally the only one who can see me like this and i plan to keep it that way. Nobody can be trusted anymore' she thought as her smile faded. She came out of her thoughts as Angel Waved her hand in her face.

"Yo earth to Diana, are you alive?" She said. When Diana shook her head to clear her mind she looked at Angel. "Anyway i shall get going, by the way when the new champion is introduced, i want you to go speak with him, make some new friends." she said. Diana was about to protest, but Angel held her finger up to Diana to silence her " This is for the best Diana, we are still close and will always will be, but i want you to change and open up for me, for everyone" she said with a little bit of sadness.

Diana went wide eyed as she realized what was Angel's intent. No she thought, She couldn't open up, not to anyone. Even Angel? She's been nothing but nice to her and even requested Diana to be her personal summoner so she doesn't have to deal with others. She can't be trust with opening up, she'll turn like the rest did.

These thoughts ran through the Mage as she felt herself being consumed by the self hate she a few seconds she sighed and closed her eyes

Angel looked at Diana as she seen different emotions went through her eyes. She seen from fear, to hate, to sadness, to… She gasped when Diana decided to gaze at her. It was as time stood still and the two girls looked at each other. 'this isn't my Diana, this is a pained stranger' she said. She backed up in fear as the glazed look of Diana eyes had no emotion, but they seem to be very killer.

"I will . anyone." she said as she grabbed Angel by her robe and brought her closer. Her eyes terrifying the young girl. Tears began to form in the young summoners eyes. "Even you Angel." she said with a very cold voice.

Angel whimpered as she began to sob. She was able to get Diana to let her go and she backed away from her. Never once did she felt this scared of anyone. Normally she can take Diana's rudeness, but this terrified her and she needed to get away.

Seeing Angel's tears, Diana gaze turned back to her normal one, she looked on in shock as she seen the the state Angel was in. She was shaking and crying, but standing there staring in fear. "Angel.." she started but was cut off by the summoner. "Y-You h-have too m-much hate, that n-needs to change." She said in a stutter.

Diana was just shocked, just what happened. She let her emotions get the best of her and truly hurt her only friend. She tried to move closer to Angel, but the girl moved back. Each step forward was a step backwards. Diana tried to reach and hug her friend, but Angel shook her head and pushed Diana aside and ran off.

Diana was stuck there dumbfounded. Was this her fate? To let her self hate and emotions of her past get the best of her and lose her only true friendship. "This is just like with Leona…" she said as she bit her lip. She felt something wet down her face. She moved her hand to feel tears coming down her cheeks. Diana was crying for the first time in two years

She looked up to search for the moon, but it wasn't there. She was truly alone this evening. She went to lock her door and laid down on her bed. She took a deep breath and wailed as hard as she could in the pillow and let all her emotion fall into the tears that left her eyes. 'I'm sorry Angel... one day i will change, but now isn't that time" she thought as she kept crying.

 **With Angel…**

Angel was sitting outside on a bench. She ran as far as she could from where Diana stayed. She caught some attention, but not much. She was still sniffling and too caught in her thinking to notice someone come sit next to her.

"What's wrong dear one, you are one of the most peppiest summoners i have. To see you in this state, something truly upset you." came the soft voice of a woman. She sounded much older, but as a mother. Angel came out her thoughts as she looked to see the grand master summoner of the institute to be next to her!

"I-I'm S-sorry to be in a vulnerable state ma'am" Angel said as she tried to get rid of her stutter. She hasn't had a personal conversation with her since requesting to be Diana's personal summoner.

The grandmaster gave out a little laugh. "No need to be formal Angel, just call me Ms. Lia." She said with a smile. "I assume you got into a little feud with Diana i assume?" she said. Seeing as she hit the nail on the coffin she decided to continue. "What's wrong? I know she can be hard to work with, but i never seen you this upset before. Did you two have a big falling out?" she questioned.

Angel sighed as decided to tell the Master Summoner what happened. "Well i tried to get her to open up finally and said she could make new friends with the new guy. I wanted her to open up from her shell… that didn't happen though. I never seen a diana this cold hearted and deprived of emotion it scared me of my life." she said. She then told everything that happened today from the match to their last confrontation..

"Ahhh i see, so this is what that's about. Honestly after seeing her past, i see why she's like the way she is, don't let her get to you. Even the toughest of shells can break and have a big heart. It just takes time and patience dear" she said with a motherly smile as she stood up. She opened her arms for a hug and Angel accepted it.

As the two embraced Ms. Lia wanted to give off a little more encouragement for the young summoner. "No worries Angel, you have a good mindset. Stay her friend and she will blossom i promise you. I honestly don't know what will happen between her and the new champion, but i feel whatever happens later on will lead to a good deed in the late future" She said as she let go and started back to her home.

Angel smiled a little bit, she felt a whole lot better. She looked up to see the sky started to show the stars and the moon. 'I hope you see this beautiful night sky Diana, One day all that hurt will be gone and even if i have to; i'll be there every step of the way.' Determined Angel decided to call it a night and headed to her home.

The day was big tomorrow, what was the outcome of the new champion, and what impact could he have on Diana's life? That was the big question and will be answered tomorrow.

 **Well hope it was a spark of interest, let me know with some reviews. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Lunari

**Yo Vespuria here, my bad on the delay for this chapter haha. I actually been working on it since i released the story and went through a lot to figure out how i wanted to introduce my champion. It's all good now as i know what i'm going to do for this story. I seen that Riot changed the Lore on Mt. Targon so i'm going to take advantage of that shit and use it to the advantage i think will work for this story. This will be my first romance story so bear with me if it sucks. Anyway, Enjoy and drop a review if you like it :)**

 **Chapter 2: Another Lunari**

Diana woke up to a face full of sun rays blasting through her curtains. She cursed the sun in her head as she got out of bed to stretch. Last night wasn't the best for her as she had a nightmare of her past, and losing her friend Angel. The name Angel stood in her mind as she thought about how she snapped on her friend yesterday. She frowned and started to feel the guilt as she walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. 'I'm going to find her and make things right' she thought as got in the shower.

After she was fully dressed, she locked the door to her apartment and was heading towards the cafeteria for the champions. She thought about how she was going to approach Angel and how she was going to apologize. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she walked into someone, knocking them over.

"Watch where you are going…oh hey Angel, i didn't mean that." Diana said quickly. She ran right into the person she was looking for. She offered the girl a hand.

"Oh hey Diana hehe, you aren't cranky are you?" Angel said as she took the offered hand. This morning she decided to look for her friend before she went to her match.

Diana gave a small laughed at the question. "I guess you could say that." she replied. They stood there for a moment in a awkward silence. Diana broke the silence with a sigh. "Hey look, i'm sorry about last night, it's just even though we been friends so long i'm still very sensitive about my background. It was a really dark time, and it's the reason why i'm the way i am." she said.

Angel just looked at her friend. She could tell Diana took the time to come up with that apology and smiled. "Hey no worries, i'm sorry that i pushed you on that. I just want the best for you as your summoner, but as your best friend too." She said with hug. Diana returned it and gave off a very rare and small smile.

"Anyways! I came to see you before i had this dumb match. We aren't summoned together for some odd reason. Instead i have a match with Ahri. Then it's off to go Champion reveal with the new guy." Angel said. Diana looked at her for a second before nodding.

"I see, well good luck in your match, want to go to the reveal together?" she asked. "OF COURSE!" the girl shouted with excitement, which made Diana shake her head. "Well i got to go, see yah later." Angel said as she put on her hood from her robe and ran past Diana. Diana looked at her friend run away before continuing to her destination.

Rejin was never fascinated by many things, but the things he seen so far in the Institute was quite amazing. He thought about how he ended up making his decision to become a champion.

 **Flashback…**

"So The Lunari people still live Rejin?" asked the voice of a hooded man. Rejin nodded his head at the question and waited for anymore questions this guy had. He seen he didn't have none and decided to share a little bit of history for him.

"As i said, the Lunari is still alive and well after centuries of thinking we were no more. We are still at Mt. Targon, but we are at the far southwestern side of the bottom of the mountain now. We've just let the last war with the Solari and Rakkor think we was all wiped out, but went into hiding until it all cleared. It seems cowardice, but we aren't like the other tribes. We don't use war to solve our problems, or use it to teach our children's harsh ways of life." he said to the summoner. The summoner hmmm before he start to cast some magic.

"That's quite interesting Rejin, now it's time for your judgement." The man said as seem to vanish. Rejin went wide eyed to see he was in his village again. He looked around confused and could've sworn he was just at the Institute of War.

"How i get back here?" Rejin said outloud. He looked around to see something else was different. He was in his Lunari village, but it was people from the Solari that was the citizens. He looked around to see that they all looked at him with hate in their eyes.

"No… where is everyone?! Who are you people?!" He shouted as he started to run through the village. He ran until he got to his home. He kicked the door open and gasped. His family he always came home to, looked different. It was a family of Solari, but it was his parents and younger sister. They gave him those same eyes that the villagers gave him. It was void of any emotions.

"Mom? Dad? Seisi?" He called to them. They just sat there looking at him, until they turned around to go on with their day. He was utterly confused at what was going on. He never seen this before and was honestly it was getting scary. "What kind of dream is this?: He asked himself before he stepped outside the house.

Rejin looked around to see that the village was still the same and could see Solari insignias and flags everywhere. He could also see the sun was beaming down hard on the village. Where the Lunari was located the sun didn't shine extremely bright there. That was the point of the Lunari's movement. Not to be close to the sun, only have it for the natural ways of life. Rejin turned around when he seen that his younger sister came outside.

They both looked at each other for what seem like eternity. He looked at her with confused eyes and she looked at him with eyes that didn't tell an emotion. "Well…?" he asked the young girl. She just stayed there staring. This started to irritate him. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SEISI?! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PARENTS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PEOPLE?!" Rejin shouted in rage.  
"Who does it feel?" The young girl finally decide to speak. "What?" Rejin questioned. This was not a answer he was expecting. The girl started to smile "How does it feel to expose your mind?" she asked.

Rejin just stayed their with a dumbfounded look, now he understood why that happened. "It felt weird. I didn't know this could exist. I sure in the hell didn't expect that to happen." he said. Everything turned seem to fade and Rejin was back in the room with hooded man.

"Well honestly i used your memories of your people and changed them to that to a life of a Solari. I honestly don't know how the Lunari's way of life work, but i did know of the Solari's. So that's why everything was changed the way it was. Anyway, Welcome to the League of Legends Rejin, The Heart of the Moon." The summoner said with a smile.

Rejin grinned at the success of passing his judgement. He was about to run off before he turned around to the summoner. "So what do i do now?" He asked as he waited for an answer. "Go outside them big doors, there is someone outside waiting for you." The summoner said as he got up and walked towards another door. Rejin just shrugged and did what he was told.

 **Flashback end…**

Rejin came out of his memories when he seen a hand wave in front of him. "Are you awake in there?" came the voice of a amused woman. Rejin looked to his right and remembered that he was with the grandmaster summoner of the Institute.

"Sorry Grandmaster Lia" he said with a bow. Lia just laughed at him and waved him off. "Don't tell me you are a formal type too, just call me or Lia. She said with a smile. Rejin smiled as he stood back up.

"Anyways, our first match of the day shall be over soon. We should start heading to the auditorium for the champion reveal." she said. Rejin nodded as he grew excited. He would be the first one from the Lunari to travel to the institute and see what type of people they are.

"I see, is there by any chance any Solari here?" He asked with a low voice. Lia blinked for a few seconds and pondered on whether to tell him or not. She sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Yes there is a Solari, named Leona. She is from the Rakkor tribe also with another man named Pantheon." she said. Rejin went wide eyed as he heard this. 'so another Pantheon has been born into history? That's not good. Wait she's a Rakkor, but is a Solari?' he thought as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Lia noticed this and wonder what was up.

"is there something wrong Rejin?" she asked as she looked at the man. Rejin shook his head and then smiled. "No nothing wrong at all." he said. "Is there any rules or guidelines at this place? Im sure you know what would happen if i were to bump into this Solari or Rakkor." He said with a smirk.

"You are not to harm or attack any other champion while as a champion of the League." Lia said with a strict tone. Rejin was taken aback by her tone, but it reminded him of his mother. "Another one is, the Institute here was started by my grandfather to help keep peace across Runeterra." she said as she came to a stop. Rejin stopped to see they were in a back hall.

"The match just ended, we gave no less than 10 minutes to prepare for the reveal. Let's go!" she said as she opened the door. Rejin didn't move and gestured for her to go first. "Such a gentleman" she said with a wink and went in first. Rejin let out a sigh and walked in behind her closing the door.

 **With Diana…**

Diana finished her breakfast and sat and watched the match her friend Angel was in. They had a good lead and had gotten Ahri fed, but they were countered by starting to get out played. This ended up causing them to lose the game as a whole.

After sitting there listening to other champions complain about who should win, the loudspeaker came on. "ATTENTION ALL SUMMONERS AND CHAMPIONS, MEET AT THE AUDITORIUM IN 5 MINUTES! I REPEAT ALL SUMMONERS AND CHAMPIONS MEET AT THE AUDITORIUM IN 5 MINUTES!" the voice said. Diana looked around to see everyone started to talk about what was going on. ' I guess not everyone knew it was a champion reveal' Diana thought. Thank god she was friends with Angel, she always kept her up to date on things.

Diana was brought out of her thoughts when she was grabbed by a hand. She turned around and looked up to see the girl who she was just thinking about. "Hey Diana! Let's go, we can't be last we need the good seats!" she said as she practically dragged Diana. "Hey hold on a second!" Diana said in protest.

 **At the auditorium...**

Diana and Angel was near the front and seen that all the champions and summoners had arrived beside a select few of champions who were banned from society.

"So are you excited Diana? I wonder what he's like! Maybe he is like double sword mage tank." Angel said as she started to come up with crazy descriptions about the champion. Diana shook her head at this girl's excitement. She looked around to see that everyone was finally getting settled in. Everyone looked up to see Grandmaster Summoner Lia and the other 2 other grandmaster summoners was standing in front of them.

"Good afternoon my fellow summoners and beloved champions, today is the day we add another member to the family. After going through his judgement and finding out some interesting history we were able to say he was champion material." She said. For the next 20 minutes she gave a speech about the ways of a summoner and champion, and the peace that was being achieved.

"She's so boring..." Angel said with a grunt. Diana looked at the girl, but silently agreed. She had to admit Grandmaster Lia could talk to much at the wrong times. "Anyway i'm going to stop my ranting and get on down to our champion business. As i said this champion is quite special and to find out his people has been around this whole time and we thought they were no more. He is the living proof and to think we already have a champion who could share his same power and worship." She said.

Everyone started to talk at her last statement. What was she getting at, and what did she mean same worship?

"Hey Leona, i got a bad feeling about this new champion" came the voice of Pantheon as he looked over towards his brown haired friend. Leona nodded her head in agreement. "I feel like something is going to happen, that we won't be ready for." she said instinctively gripped her sword.

Diana looked up in confusion and felt something big was about to happen. She looked to Angel and seen she was grinning like an idiot. 'What is going on?' she thought. "Ladies and Gentlemen, i present to you the new edition to the league of legends. Rejin, The Heart of the Moon!" she said loudly.

Everyone in the auditorium went dead silent. Diana eyes were wide and mouth was agape. Leona and Pantheon had the same expression as well as they looked at the man who decided to come from backstage.

Everyone looked at the average height man. He was wearing black pants with a black shirt and black sandals. He had a trench coat on that was silver as the moonlight. He had same moon logo on Diana's forehead, but it was under his left eye and it was black. He had silver hair like Diana and had it tied up into a bun, but let his bangs fall down. At his waist he had a sickle like weapon that was attached to a chain. On the other end of the chain seem to be a crescent moon like shape that looked sharp as the sickle.

"No way…" Diana said in a low voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. The 'Heart of the Moon'? She couldn't believe she could sense the power of the moon within this man and she felt like she was looking at her own power. Diana looked to Angel and had one question. "Is he a Lunari?" she asked in a low voice.

Angel smiled and gave her a nod. That's all Diana needed before she looked back up to the man. Leona furrowed her brows in confusion. Pantheon glared under his mask.  
"I thought our people wiped them out years ago Panth?" Leo asked her friend. Pantheon grunted as he stood up to look at the man with a glare. "So you Lunari's still live?" He asked with a annoyed voice.

Rejin was brought out of his amazement of the different types of champions when he noticed the Solari armor and Rakkor armor. He glared back as he seen Leona and Pantheon. "It's been a while huh? If only i could spill the blood of your barbarians." He said with venom. He was about to grab his weapon before something else caught his eyes.

Diana stood up as well and looked at him in the lavender eyes caught with his blue ones as time seem to slow down between the two. Rejin felt like he could read her soul like a book. He seen many emotions ran through her eyes. Diana looked at him in the same way and she felt something she never felt before. 'What is this feeling?' she thought "I thought you said i was the first Lunari to be here…" He asked turning towards Lia.

"Well you are, She's just a special case you know." She said. She eyed the four champions to make sure no fight was going to happen. Rejin turned back around to look at Diana fully.

He seen she was very beautiful. She had beautiful long silver hair and lavender eyes. She had a curvaceous figure that was being shown well with her Lunari armor… wait Lunari armor?! Rejin noticed her crescent blade and gasped. "Where did you get that armor and weapon?" He asked as he pointed towards the blade. Diana looked towards her weapon the back to Rejin. She was at a lost of words and didn't know what to say.

"Alright that's enough, like i said he is the new edition to our roster and family. Please make him feel at home and welcome back to the Lunari people! You're all dismissed." Lia said as she got ready to leave with the other summoners.

Some people left instantly not caring, and there were others who just stared at the man before leaving. Leona and Pantheon stared a little more before walking away. "There's a ton of question i have to ask him." Leona said. She was still puzzled to see another Lunari besides her ex friend Diana. Pantheon on the other hand seem to be highly agitated.

"Great I get tired of seeing that heretic, now i have to see another one." he said as he punched a nearby wall and left. Leona followed after him to calm him down and decided to get her answers later.

It didn't take no time for the auditorium to empty out. The only three left was Diana, Rejin, and Angel. Rejin and Diana still stayed in their original spot staring at each other. Angel looked between them and could feel a tension rising.

"So, Heart of the Moon huh? That's interesting, wanna take a walk with us?" She asked. Rejin broke the stare they had and looked to the young girl. He jumped off stage and landed in front of them.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but answer my question." he said looking at Diana again with a glare. Diana was taken aback and looked back with a gIare. "Who are you and why are you here?" she said with malice. " Another Lunari? That shouldn't be possible i read tons of lost notes and cave writings to know i'm the only one alive." she said.

"So you went to that place huh? Why did you take that armor you thief? Do you not know what you did?!" said as he got in her face. They were eye to eye and their nose nearly touched. a simple tap could have pushed them to a kiss.

"It's none of your business, why are you making false claims to be something that doesn't exist anymore?" she said coldly. There's no such thing as a living Lunari tribe. They were wiped out in the last war between the Solari, but here goes this man and the grandmaster saying welcome home the Lunari.

Angel looked at the two Lunari's and decided she needed to end the tension. "Just shut up the both of you!" she yelled annoyed. Seeing the vulnerable state the two in, she put a hand on Diana's back and gave her a shove. The two was caught off guard as their lips met in a kiss. They went wide eyes as they stood there for about 10 seconds looking into each other's eyes. They broke the kiss and looked away wiping their mouth.

"I'm going to kill you Angel." Diana said with death glare. She had a small blush on her cheeks and couldn't believe her first kiss was just taken. Rejin on the other hand was in the same state. He was not expecting that to happen and this girl was going to face his wrath. His hand went towards his sickle before he remembered what Lia said earlier.

"You're lucky i can't attack you or i would have both of your heads." he said coldly as he walked past them. He stopped as he looked back towards them. "I don't know who you are, but your moonlight is dark and it shouldn't be that. Change that before you are consumed by the darkness." he said as he left the auditorium. Diana and Angel looked after him as he walked away. They stood there in silence wondering what he meant.

"Not a good first impression, but it turned out better than i thought." Angel said, not noticing the fuming woman behind her. "Well i know you have tons-" she stopped when she seen Diana hair covered her eyes. "Diana?" she said as she backed back a step.

"You are dead." she said as she raised her crescent blade. Angel shrieked as she ran, with Diana in tow. "Why would you do that angel?!" The silvered haired woman shouted. Even though Angel felt the tension between them, she knew Diana felt a little happy to know that maybe she had a chance at a place called home.

 **With Rejin…**

After leaving the auditorium Rejin had tons of thoughts going through his head. He couldn't believe he wasn't the first Lunari here. He never expected her to be wearing 'that armor' either. He also couldn't believe ended up kissing her. Even though it was a awkward kiss, he felt all the emotions she had built up while he kissed her soft lips. He could feel her pain she endured over the years and could feel a bit of sympathy for the woman.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he came face to face with the two people he least expected to see. He sighed as he instinctively put his hand towards his kusarigama. "What do you two barbarians want?" he said with a emotionless face.

Leona flinched at his nickname for the two and felt insulted. Pantheon on the other hand gripped his spear tighter as he glared at the Lunari. "If it wasn't because of these stupid rules, i would make sure your people go extinct again." He said as he looked at the man.

Rejin smirked at Pantheon's threat. "You Rakkor maybe would out skill us if this was the past, but as of now you wouldn't stand a chance chosen one." he said cooly. This agitated the Artisan of War more as he wanted to charge him.

Leona sighed as she held up her hand to stop Pantheon from walking towards him. "Look we don't want any trouble ok? I'm just curious as to how did your people survive from all them years ago?" she asked as she kneeled down in a bow. Pantheon scoffed at her weakness and looked away. Rejin was shocked to see a respectable Solari and wasn't expecting her swallow her pride and kneel before him. 'This place is getting more interesting' he thought.

"Out of the respect you just gave me, ill answer the question." He said as he crossed his arms. Leona stood back up and looked at him. "Well after the great war our people was low on numbers. We had to go through drastic measures and take what we had and went to ascend Mt. Targon with little to nothing left. After my ancestor's made it, they cried out to the moon and asked for the guidance. Their calls were answered when 'HE' returned and helped us." he said. Leona went widened as she knew who 'HE' was. "After bowing down to him, and all that he deemed the Lunari worth saving and gave us our home where we are located today. The reason you don't know where wn are is because he made it hard to find the Lunari people. To this day if i told you were to look, you couldn;t find it because you don't believe in the night sky and moon. Not even those summoners could pinpoint us." he said as he seen the sun was starting to go down.

After a few moments he seen Leona didn't have another question and walked passed them. He stopped as he came next to Pantheon. "Don't think this is over, if we meet on the battlefield i hope you live up to your title." He said with a smirk. He looked to Leona as she looked at him confused. "The old Lunari isn't as weak as they use to be, beware of the power the moon has." he said as he walked to his new apartment.

Life was going to be strange, and he couldn't wait to write his family about this. Tomorrow would be his first match and he was ready to show them the power the Lunari possessed.

 **With Diana…**

Diana reached her home after hanging out with Angel. She gave the young girl her punishment for forcing her to kiss that guy. After that was cleared she talked with the girl and said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

Her mind kept going back to them kissing. It felt like time had slowed down, and she tried to pour her emotions into it to show what kind of life she had as a lone Lunari. She seen in his eyes he understood her, maybe that's why he didn't break away fast when they kissed. Diana sighed as she tried to clear her mind.

She walked out towards her balcony and looked up to the night sky. She felt relieved and at peace. "If everything he claimed to be is true, i wonder what it's like to not be hated and have a people." she said as she felt her cheeks become wet. For the second time in two nights she was crying. "Am i becoming weak?" she questioned as she wiped her eyes. She gazed out to the moon and sat there for a while. Little did she know she was being watched by two people.

Not too far away, two women stood on a roof across from Diana's apartment. They were looking down towards her. "Whatever you did Angel, it's fucked with her mind that's for sure." came the voice of a woman. The younger girl smiled as she looked at her friend. "Well all i did was give a push to stop tension, but i guess it was different outcome. I'll consider this as a beginning of a cracked shell." she said.

"I guess you could say that, like i said just stay around she will open up." the woman said as she disappeared. Angel stood there a bit before she disappeared as well.


End file.
